Sangoku Taichi
Sangoku Taichi (三国太一) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is the goalkeeper for Raimon and also plays as a defender for Raimon. Appearance He is tall and has a brown curly hair that is shaved from the sides and his eyes are black. He has a fair skin color. He wears the Goalkeeper Uniform of Raimon. Tenma noted that Sangoku was a good cook in Episode 009 (GO). History Sangoku suddenly had a flashback while playing during the match against Tengawara. It was shown that he was playing cheerfully with his friends in his childhood and how he was playing soccer with them as their goalkeeper. He also named in mother the goddess of victory. Plot Season 1 He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards they had a match against Tsurugi's team. He used Burning Catch to try to block Death Sword of Tsurugi, but he wasn't able to succesfully block it. Just like the other members he gets badly beaten. Afterwards Shindou releases a hissatsu and steals the ball but is severly tired and was sent to the hospital with Kirino Ranmaru by Shindou's side. Later many members of the Raimon team quit which devastated the ones who were left. And Tsurugi comes in later stating that he is joining the Raimon team to which suprised everyone in Raimon. Afterwards, they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them by Fifth Sector, making Sangoku uneasy. During episode 9, Sangoku saw Matsukaze near the fields while he was going home after buying supplies. Sangoku invited Matsukaze at his home and taught him that he should also practice passing the ball, not just dribbling. Sangoku's mother appeared in this episode, she said that she will come to see his next match which made sangoku refuse telling her that she should not come which made tenma say sangoku really does not wan t to see his mother so she can't see him losing in his match. In episode 010 (GO), the second half of the match against Tengawara, Sangoku suddenly has a flashback while playing. It was shown that he was playing with his friends in his childhood and how he was playing soccer with them as their goalkeeper then, the flashback ended. Suddenly, he got his will power back and focused on the game and protecting the goal. He threw the ball to them and one of the members of the opposing team thought the ball was open, but Shinsuke got it. Afterwards he had to block a Keshin hissatsu of another team but he was able to block it, in the end he was happy that the team won with a score of 2-1 meaning that Raimon will advance in the Holy Road tournament. Afterwards, in the next match against Mannouzaka, the Raimon team and the others had a rough time and also Sangoku since he wasn't able to block most of Mannouzaka's hissatsu. But with the help all of the team members, the Raimon team won against Mannouzaka. In the match against Teikoku, He is unable to block Koutei Penguin 7 and Mikado 's Keshin shoot. At the end of Episode 019 (GO) , he is unable to block Kaiou shoots. So he was replaced by Matsukaze Tenma as goalkeeper and had to play as a defender. After Matsukaze being able to block the opponents shoot, he got his hope back. At the end of the match, he created a Hissatsu called Fence of Gaia to block the shot that is more powerful than his catch hissatsu; Burning Catch. In Episode 022 (GO) , he use Fence of Gaia to blocked Minamisawa 's Sonic Shot but wasn't able to block Minamisawa's second shot because it was went to another direction to which Sangoku did not anticipate. In Episode 23, he was unable to blockKai NobutakeKai Nobutake's Rocket Head. In Episode 025 (GO), Sangoku is seen training allong with the others Raimon team members. He becames shocked and surprised when Hikaru strikes his face in a goalpost. He and Kirino approaches of Hikaru to see if he is well and looked angry to Kariya, who's laughing a lot. Later he asks Hikaru to shoots. Hikaru, after saw Kurama by just some instants, being able to strike a very nice and strong shoot witch impressed Sangoku Taichi. He manages to block the shoot, but his gloves becames very damaged. In the next day, when Matsukaze Tenma asks who is Nishiki Ryouma, Sangoku comments that he hurts himself many times when he tried to block Nishiki powerful shots. Against Hakuren , he used Fence of Gaia two times against Yukimura's hissatsu technique but failed at the frist attempt because it was too fast. In Episode 027 (GO), Sangoku was injured by Segi, a powerful SEED of Hakuren. He was replaced by Matsukaze Tenma again. He plays as the goalkeeper again in Episode 029 (GO) against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO), shocked to see that there was big water of wall in front of his goal during Raimon's next match. In Episode 030 (GO), he tried to stop Gallop Buster and Triangle ZZ but failed the two times. In Episode 31, he failed to block Sousuke shot, but Shinsuke block his shot. Hissatsu *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Drive Hand' Trivia *His surname means "three kingdoms". *He shares the same seiyuu as Yamino Kageto﻿. *With Endou, Tenma, Tachimukai, Rococo and Shadow, Sangoku is the only character with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon (GO): 1 (goalkeeper) and 17 (defender). *He is one of the third years of Raimon. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme he has a new catch hissatsu called Drive Hand. ﻿ Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Defenders Category:Goalkeepers